fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Team Natsu
Team Natsu is an unnamedTeam Natsu was never officially named in either the Anime or Manga, the name was chosen by the American fanbase of Fairy Tail so that they would have something to refer to the team consisting of Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, and Happy as. No one in Japan refers them as "Team Natsu", nor do they refer to them as a team, except when they were first formed. team of the Fairy Tail Guild. Creation of Team The idea for the creation of the team came from Plue. Natsu thought that is was a great idea.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 13-15 Initially it was to destroy the Daybreak book, but seeing how Natsu and Happy got along with Lucy they decided to keep the team together.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 10, Page 6 Later Gray and Erza join the team to stop Eisenwald and his guild members.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 10, Pages 15-16 In the end, after the events of Fairy Tail-Phantom Lord war they all decided to remain together as an official team.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 69, Pages 15-17 Sometimes they are called the "strongest team" in Fairy Tail, seeing as how all the members are very strong and have great teamwork. The formation of this team caused great fear for the master, seeing as how all the members are very strong (and very careless) in their own way, both the master and the Magic Council fear (not without good reason) that they might actually end up destroying an entire city.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 15, Page 3 Idea *Plue Founders *Natsu Dragneel *Lucy Heartfilia *Happy Missions Stop Bora Though it was not a mission he was hired to do, Natsu had to save Lucy and stop Bora from selling innocent girls into slavery. *Lucy joins Team Natsu. Destroy the "Daybreak" Book Natsu and Lucy go on a mission with a 2 million jewel reward to destroy a book. The mission was successful but they did not collect the reward since Natsu didn't destroy the book Fish for the Winged Fish Happy accepted this job, while Natsu and Lucy accompanies him. This mission was successful but the team ended up disappointed when the Fish was terrible. Find the Slimming Mushroom Natsu, Happy and Lucy are supposed to find the Slimming Mushroom that is a popular diet food. Stop Eisenwald Erza forces the gang to stop a Dark Guild from assassinating the Guild Masters. *Erza and Gray join Team Natsu. The Cursed Island Natsu steals an S-Class mission to prove himself. The mission is to save an island of cursed humans. Gray gets roped into it and Erza tries to stop them. War on Phantom Lord The whole guild goes to war with Phantom Lord after they provoke them enough. *Elfman temporarily joins Team Natsu. *Mirajane temporarily joins Team Natsu. *Team Natsu becomes official! Help a Theater Mirajane gives the team this job. The job required them to perform a play for a director because all of his actors quit a day before the show was supposed to be performed. Despite the terrible acting of the team it was a hit, and they had to perform it 3 times a day for weeks. Stops some Thieves Not much is known about this mission except that a giant "Pillow War" erupted from it. Stop Jellal Erza and Happy are kidnapped and Team Natsu sets off to save her. After they do, Team Natsu must stop Jellal as he tries to revive Zeref. *Juvia temporarily joins Team Natsu. *Simon temporarily joins Team Natsu. *Shô temporarily joins Team Natsu. Stop Laxus Laxus makes a play for the Guild and Makarov sends Natsu and Gajeel to stop him. *Gajeel temporarily joins Team Natsu. Stop Oración Seis Team Natsu is sent to destroy one of the Balam Alliance with the help of some other guilds. *Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, and Cait Shelter Guilds send delegates to help Team Natsu making the Light Team Save the Guild Natsu and Wendy go to Edolas to save the guild and the town after Anima absorbed it. *Wendy Marvell and Carla temporarily join Team Natsu. *Edolas Lucy temporarily joins Team Natsu. *Earth Land Lucy rejoins Team Natsu in Edolas. *Edolas Natsu temporarily joins Team Natsu *Earth Land Gray and Erza rejoin Team Natsu in Edolas. *Earth Land Gajeel temporarily rejoins Team Natsu in Edolas. *Coco temporarily joins Team Natsu. S-Class Trial The team temporarily disbands, as Natsu and Gray are competing against each other for the title of S-Class Mage. The only one still on Natsu's team is Happy. Lucy has partnered with Cana Alberona while Erza plans to obstruct them. *Team Natsu is temporarily disbanded for the trial. *Team Natsu and the Guild reunite to defend Tenrou Island from Grimoire Heart's infiltration. *Wendy and Carla temporarily rejoin Team Natsu. *Pantherlily temporarily joins Team Natsu. *Laxus Dreyar temporarily joins Team Natsu. Capture Velveno (Anime Only) After accepting a request from Count Balsamico, the team, with Wendy Marvell, Carla, Elfman Strauss and Warren Rocko, attends a ball in Balsamico Palace in order to capture the escaped convict, Velveno. *Wendy, Carla and Elfman temporarily rejoin Team Natsu. *Warren temporarily joins Team Natsu. Deliver Some Gold (Anime Only) The team accepts a job of delivering and guarding a freight cart filled with gold as it travels across the country. *Wendy and Carla temporarily rejoin Team Natsu. *Erza and Gray temporarily leave Team Natsu. Stop Some Bandits (Anime Only) The team accepts a request that asks them to stop a group of bandits. *"Michelle Lobster" temporarily joins Team Natsu. Stop Some Thieves (Anime Only) The team accepts a request that asks them to capture a group of gold thieves. *Natsu, Lucy and Happy temporarily leave Team Natsu. Win the Grand Magic Games After going through some intense training, the team reunites under the name Team Fairy Tail A to compete against other guild teams in the Grand Magic Games of the year X791 to prove that Fairy Tail is the strongest guild in Fiore. *Happy temporarily leaves Team Natsu. *Elfman Strauss temporarily joins team. *Elfman Strauss leaves team due to injury. *Wendy temporarily rejoins team. References Category:Factions Category:Unofficially Titled Articles Category:Fairy Tail members